Perfect Strangers
by Orceanos
Summary: [AU, OCs, one sided Fiancéeshipping (at first), Alexis-centric] After the events of season 3 Alexis has trouble to find her way back into the dimension she belongs. Follow her on her way in a world unknown to her where she has to find new friends, fight new villains and find a way back into her old life. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! SYOC closed (pm for details)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt on a story for the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fandom.**

 **After Jaden had defeated Yubel in the end of season 3, everyone who had been trapped in the duel-spirit dimension or had been sent to the stars was able to return to the Duel Academy. All of them except for one, Alexis. For some reason she was sent to another dimension than the one she had come from. This is the story of her way home.**

 **Reset**

 _Finally I'm able to go home._ This was what Alexis thought, but fate was about to play a trick on her again.

A bright light flooded her mind, which should have brought her home, but instead everything had become black, she was surrounded by nothing but blackness until she heard a voice. "Excuse me Miss, but this is our final destination, you have to leave now, Miss."

She felt a touch on her upper arm close to her shoulder and then she heard the voice again. "Hello Miss, I'm really sorry but you have to leave now."

Suddenly Alexis realized that the reason for the blackness around her was that her eyes were closed. She slowly opened her and saw a man in front of her; she blinked a few times until she took a closer look at the man, who was wearing some kind of uniform, then she looked her environment and everything made sense.

She was in the subway and must have fallen asleep. "Miss this is station Kaiba Dome the final destination of this line, you have to leave the subway here. Also it seems like this is your destination." The employer of the subway sad while pointing at the Duel Disk on her arm.

"Of course, I'm sorry for the trouble." She spoke quickly and confused.

When she stood up she realized that she wasn't wearing her Obelisk Blue uniform, instead she was wearing knee-length jeans shorts and a white T-shirt with pictures of Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra on it. Also the Duel Disk on her arm wasn't the one from the Duel Academy, the duel disk she wore was an older model made shortly after the Battle City tournament.

But even if it wasn't the clothes she had worn when she had went into the world of duel spirits, it still were her clothes and if she remembered right this was the same outfit she wore during her Entrance Exam for Duel Academy.

 _What the hell had happened to me?_

As she left the subway she felt an unfamiliar weight on her shoulders since she had woken up. She reached behind her back and felt a backpack; quickly she pulled the backpack off and examined it. Already after a few seconds it was obvious that it was her own backpack, it was light blue with her name on it in red characters. Alexis opened to see what was inside, the back pack contained: a bottle of sparkling water, a sandwich, a few wasabi rice crackers, some sweets and a copy of her Theoretical Entrance Exam for the Duel Academy (she passed with 94%) together with an invitation for the Practical Entrance Exam.

On the invitation were a date and a time written, she took a look at her watch and was shocked, her Entrance Exam would be in an hour.

 _But how can that be? I'm already a student at the Duel Academy. Did… did I travel back in time because of the events in the duel spirit dimension._

By that time she made the last step out of the subway station and was hit by an even bigger shock. She felt like she suddenly had become part of Pride and Prejudice. During a student exchange she had been in London once and now all the buildings of Domino City she saw looked extremely similar to the Victorian buildings she had seen during sightseeing. Also the clothes that the people looked like clothes she only knew from history books, the only thing that made everything bizarre was that there were cars on the streets and everywhere were electrical billboards.

 _Modern technology and Victorian architecture; where am I?_

No matter how much she tried she could find an explanation for her situation. Alexis walked up the traffic light and crossed the street as soon as it became green to enter the Kaiba Dome. The place was absolutely crowded with attendants for the practical exam, relatives of attendants, students of higher year transitional stages and officials of the Duel Academy.

Alexis walked through the foyer towards the set up reception and became even more confused when she realized that all of the people around her were strangers, she didn't saw a single familiar face. At the reception she gave an employer the copy of her Theoretical Exam and the invitation. The employee transferred the results into a PC and gave her another sheet. "Your Practical Exam will start approximately at 4 PM at Duel Field 3. Give this sheet to the examiner before the duel starts and please don't be late. Good luck."

Alexis thanked the man and made her way to Duel Field 3. _Exactly like the last time._ But still she only saw unfamiliar faces which stared at her, most likely because her outfit differenced a lot from the outfit of the other people around her. She found a free chair near next to Duel Field 3 and sat down. The duel that was currently held seemed rather boring, the Duel Academy examiner used monsters with a very high DEF and the attendant, a rather thin boy, used a very basic water deck. She assumed he would try to summon Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus to win the duel.

Instead of watching the duel she decided to eat some of her food and to check her own deck. She was relived as she saw that her deck still contained exactly the cards it should.

After Alexis was done with her food the boy made exactly the play she had predicted. He summoned Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus, used its effect, attacked directly and won the duel. The examiner nodded approving, he wrote something on the sheet for the Practical Exam and gave it back to the boy, and a big smile appeared on the boy's face as he ran off into another direction.

Alexis waited a few more minutes and then approached the Duel Field; she gave the examiner her sheet and positioned herself on her side of the Duel Field.

"Are you ready Ms. Rhodes?"

"Yes." she answered still confused by the whole situation but determined to win her duel.

The examiner exchanged the deck in his Duel Disk. "Alright let's start then. I go first!"

Alexis Rhodes vs. Duel Academy examiner

"I summon one monster in face-down defence position and set two cards, this ends my turn." proclaimed the examiner.

Alexis drew her sixth card. "I summon Blade Skater in attack position (ATK: 1400) and attack your face down monster." The grey and violet ice dancer rushed forward and attacked the face down monster.

"Excellent." the examiner smirked, the face down monster was Nimble Momonga (DEF: 100). "Because you destroyed my Nimble Momonga I get 1000 LP(Examiner LP: 5000), then I can Special Summon any number of "Nimble Momongas" from my Deck in face-down Defence Position."

Two more Nimble Momonga appeared face-down on the field.

"I set two cards and end my turn." said Alexis not happy with her first turn.

"It's time to raise the difficulty of this duel. I sacrifice my two copies of Nimble Momonga and tribute summon Guardian Angel Joan in attack position (ATK: 2800). Next I enter the battle phase and attack your monster." said the examiner experienced.

A beam of white light came from the angel's hands blasting through Blade Skater. (Alexis LP: 2600) "Thanks to the effect of my monster I get the attack points of your monster as LP. (Examiner LP: 6400)" the examiner said with a smile. "Now I end my turn."

Alexis drew a card and a smile appeared on her face. "I activate Pot of Greed, now I can draw two more cards." She took a small moment to think about her hand. "Next I activate The Warrior Returning Alive, because of its effect I can add on warrior monster in my grave to my hand and I choose Blade Skater. And now one of my favourite cards, I use Polymerization, I send Blade skater and Etoile Cyber from my hand to the grave to fusion summon Cyber Blader in attack position (ATK: 2100). Eventually I use the equip spell Fusion Weapon to give Cyber Blader a nice ATK boost (ATK: 3600). Attack his monster!"

Because of Fusion Weapon one of Cyber Blader's arms had become a blaster and it shot a red beam of energy at Guardian Angel Joan.

"Trap card activated Enchanted Javelin, now I get the ATK of your monster as LP (Examiner LP: 10000)" interrupted the examiner.

"It won't save your monster though." (Examiner LP: 9200) "I end my turn." said Alexis with only one card remaining in her hand.

The examiner drew a card and gritted his teeth. "I set one monster in face-down position and end my turn."

Alexis looked at the cards in her hand. "For now I'm content with just attacking your monster."

With a blast of red energy Cyber Blader destroyed the face-down monster, Fire Princess (DEF: 1500).

"That's all I do for now, I end my turn." proclaimed Alexis.

The examiner drew a new card and smiled a bit. "I activate Cards of Sanctity, now we both draw until we hold six cards in our hand. As next step I activate Heavy Strom to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field (Cyber Blader ATK: 2100). Now I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, because of its effect I add the ritual spell Shinato's Ark to my hand and I'm going to use it right now. I use Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands from my field and Marie the Fallen One from my hand to ritual summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane. Then I attack your monster."

A beam of light came from the blue skinned seraphim crushing into Cyber Blader. (Alexis LP: 1400)

"Thanks to its effect Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle."

It now was Alexis' turn knowing that she had to make some big plays now. "I activate my own ritual spell: Machine Angel Ritual and sacrifice Cyber Blader to ritual summon Cyber Angel Benten in attack position (ATK: 1800). Then I use two equip spell cards: Ritual Weapon and Big Bang Shoot (ATK: 3700). Now I attack your monster."

Benten rushed forward and destroyed Shinato with a powerful slash of its fan. (Examiner LP: 8800)

"Because of Benten's effect you lose LP equal to Shinato's DEF." announced Alexis happy. (Examiner LP: 5800)

"I set two cards and eventually end my turn."

"Well you managed to destroy my strongest monster, but I get 200 LP back because of Marie the Fallen One's effect. (Examiner LP. 6000) I set one monster in face-down defence position and set one more card, this ends my turn."

Alexis drew feeling that she had this duel in the bag. "Fine time to do some more damage Benten attack his monster." It was The Forgiving Maiden (DEF: 2000). "Because of Big Bang Shoot you take piercing damage (Examiner LP: 4300) and you lose LP equal to your monster's DEF because of Benten's effect. (Examiner LP: 2300) I end my turn."

The examiner drew his card. "This will be the turn that decides this duel. I activate Dark Hole to destroy all monsters on the field."

"Trap card activated Angel's Blast, now I can negate and destroy Dark Hole." interrupted Alexis.

The examiner pushed the cards in his hand back into his deck. "Congratulations you passed your exam, I'm out of options against your board, be proud you beat the strongest deck the examiners are allowed to use."

Winner (by submission): Alexis Rhodes

"Thank you very much." Alexis made a small bow and took her Practical Exam sheet with a big smile.

After her successful duel she went to the visitor ranks where she had to, wait until the last Entrance Exam was over. As she waited for the end of the duels she realized more and more that none of her friends were here: No Mindy and Jasmine, no Bastion, no Syrus and also no other students she knew, but the thing that upset her the most was that there was no Jaden at 6 PM the last duel was over and the Entrance Exam officially ended, but no one came later and had to duel Crowler.

 _Crowler, I haven't even seen him. God I want to know what happened, I want to go home. Nevertheless I have to find out what is going on and why I'm here._

She decided to make the best out of her situation. Even if she was still upset she got up and walked to the counter where she would get her uniform. In front of the counter was already a long queue, while she waited she didn't notice two pairs of eyes that stared at her intensive.

Two students were watching her from the highest rank of the visitor ranks. It were a boy and a girl, both wore Obelisk Blue, the boy's uniform looked like a military coat the girl's uniform looked like a 19th century dress.

"Do you really think she could be the one we're looking for?" asked the girl while she pushed a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"I'm not sure but there is something special about her, at least she seems to be an appropriate candidate." answered the boy while he adjusted his long black hair into a ponytail.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not 100% sure, but her aura gives me the feeling that she isn't from here, that she is stranded just like we are."

"So you think she could be the key that helps us to go home." it wasn't a question from the girl.

He turned around and looked the red haired girl deep into the eyes. "Yes sister that is exactly what I think … and hope."

 **Well, that was the first chapter, I hope you liked it and what are your thoughts about the duel, please let me know.**

 **For the first Arc of this story Alexis will be the only major canon character, so I'll need some OCs for various purposes. I would highly appreciate it I you would submit one, but there are a few rules for the OCs.**

 **1\. Because of the rules of I can only accept OCs submitted via PM.**

 **2\. Please use this form to submit your OC:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clothes:**

 **Background/Bio:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Deck:**

 **Others:**

 **3\. This story is T rated and will stay so, make sure your OC does fit the T rating.**

 **4\. Rules for the Deck:**

 **4.1 No Synchros, no XYZ, no Pendulum, no LINK-Monsters**

 **4.2 No OTK or FTK Decks.**

 **4.3 Theme Decks are preferred (e.g.: Six Samurai, Dark World, Darklord, Gladiator Beast, etc)**

 **4.4 No Decks of original major characters of any Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

 **That's all for now, I see you next time.**

 **sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took me a lot of time but I finally managed to write the next chapter. As a side note the name of this story comes from Deep Purple's song and album "Perfect Strangers", booth had been very inspiring for this work.**

 **A Duel and a Duel**

 _This is ridiculous._ Thought Alexis while she was squeezing her legs into the tight and thick leather trousers she had to wear for her Duelling Class.

 _Why do I need special clothing for duelling class? Especially only on Thursday and Friday according to my Timetable._ On the other hand, this perfectly fit her experiences she had made in the last couple of days.

Three days had passed since she had won her entrance duel, which had been the last part of the entrance exam. After the duel she had received her Obelisk Blue uniform, at first, she had been a bit happy because she had thought that her uniform would be just like the one she knew, but instead her uniform was basically an 19th century fashioned dress, her only solace was that all the girl's uniforms looked like 19th century dresses.

On the evening of the same day she and the other Obelisk Blue students had been transferred to duel Academy island by zeppelin. _By zeppelin!_ She couldn't imagine a more eccentric way of traveling than by zeppelin.

At least the dorms and the Duel Academy itself looked like she remembered it. Or so she had thought, while the outside of the buildings looked like she remembered it, the inside of the girl's dorm looked completely different.

The Obelisk Blue dorm always had been very luxurious but the dorm she had entered looked like the inside of a royal castle: with thick carpets on the floor, huge chandeliers hanging on the ceiling and expensive looking tapestries all over the wood panelled walls. Of course, the bed had been nothing less than a poster bed.

The next day had been her first school day at the Duel Academy. Just like her dorm the inside of the Duel Academy looked completely different to what she remembered. The walls on the inside of the duel Academy were all made of natural stone and wood instead of the cold concrete she knew.

Looking at the wall she had to think about Hogwarts, the insides of the Duel Academy looked a lot like the halls of Hogwarts she knew from the Harry Potter Films. Aside from the interesting looks of the Duel Academy her first day had been rather boring, the chancellor Prof. Thomas Mute had held a four hour long welcome speech, that quickly had turned into a praising of himself and the duel Academy as an institution, he had talked about how privileged and honoured the students were to be able to learn here.

Alexis had never heard a more narcissistic speech in her life before, compared to the dean Prof. Mute, Dr. Crowler was a modest gentleman.

After those incredible long four hours Alexis and the other Obelisk Blue students went into a separate room where they met the head teacher of the Obelisk Blue dorms. The head teacher was a young, beautiful woman in her early thirties with curly red hair. She introduced herself as Theresa Sarkowitz, she was really friendly and had told everyone to never forget to have fun whatever they do. After her friendly words that had lifted Alexis mood she and the other girls had to leave to meet the head teacher of the girl's dorm: Isabelle de Montespan. A tall, brunet woman with a stern face, she hadn't talked much, but she had made clear that she valued obedience and discipline more than everything else.

With all the speeches and breaks between the speeches it was already afternoon when she had left the Duel Academy. She had walked around the island a bit and had seen that there was a small airport next to the dock, but apart from that she hadn't found something that was a big divergence to the Duel Academy she knew.

Alexis had gone to bed early that day, there had been still so much she had to think about her friends and what had happened to her.

The next day had been the first day where she had to attend classes. In the morning she only had "Duel Tactics" with Ms. Sarkowitz which had been sophisticated, but was very patiently and good at explaining things. After the lunch break she had to attend Duel Monster History class which was a very interesting subject but the teacher explained everything so slow that it had seemed like the teacher could have fallen asleep at every moment.

After three hours of classes in the afternoon her school day had been over and she had gone to her dorm again. There she had talked a bit with a few other girls, but she was far away from getting close with them, only a girl with very long, straight red hair and pale skin had caught her attention. When she had looked into the piercing green eyes of the girl she immediately had felt some kind of connection between herself and the girl.

Later when she had been in her bed already she still had to think about that girl called Elisabeth, she still had no explanation why she immediately trusted that girl and felt connected to her. She hadn't slept well that night and was a bit moody when she stood up.

 _And now I'm squeezing myself into this leather trousers._ When she eventually had managed to put them on she made a few squats and was surprised that the trousers allowed her to be pretty mobile even if they were very tight. Next, she put on a bright white blouse which also was very tight around her torso, but had a wider cut around her arms. The second last thing she had to put on was a sleeveless vest that which was made out of the same material than her trousers, also the vest was tight fitting. The last thing she had to wear for duel class were knee high leather boots that were similar to her own boots she usually wore.

When she looked at her clock she saw that she was already a bit late and hurried out of her room towards the gym. On her way to the gym she asked herself for a moment why the Duelling class was held in the gym and not in a common classroom or a Duel Arena.

All her classmates were already waiting in the biggest part of the gym, she was the last who arrived and a half minute after her Ms. de Montespan entered the gym. She was followed by an Obelisk Blue student who was pushing a cart in front of him. The cart was completely made out of wood and was covered by a cotton tarp, so that nobody was able to see what was inside of it.

"Welcome students this is the Duelling Class, those of you who attend this class for the first time will learn the basics of duelling, while those of you who already attended this class in former years will expand their knowledge and skills." Spoke their teacher in her usual stern manner.

When her speech has ended the students, all split up into couples. Alexis was suddenly approached by Elisabeth. "Hey, mind if we two train together?"

Alexis smiled. "Sure, why not."

Ms. de Montespan pushed back the cotton tarp revealing several wooden rapiers. The Obelisk blue student walked around and gave everyone a wooden rapier.

Alexis, just like a lot of the other first years, looked flustered at the weapon in her hand. While the older students didn't seem to be bothered at all.

Ms. de Montespan smirked when she saw the flustered faces of the first years. "Lucius, Niccolo! Démonstration!"

Two Obelisk Blue students stepped out of the crowd: one was tall and had long black hair, bound together in a pony tail; the other one was rather short and had very short hair, but he seemed to be well-toned. Booth of them were holding a wooden rapier in their hands.

Ms. de Montespan shook her head. "No, no. Acier!"

The two students nodded and walked over to the cart and pulled out rapiers with steel blades. They walked back to the centre of the hall and positioned themselves opposite to each other. Ms. de Montespan stepped between them.

"En garde!" They went into a fighting stance, one arm behind their back, the front of their bodies turned away from each other.

"Etes vous prétes?" asked Ms. de Montespan.

"Prétes." Shouted the two students.

"Allez!" she commanded and stepped back.

The two duellists moved closer to each other, suddenly the shorter of the two, rushed forward with two quick slashes. The taller on evaded the first slash with a quick step back and blocked the second slash with his rapier, he immediately countered with a quick thrust, but the shorter made a quick turn with his wrist changing the direction of his enemy's thrust so that he wasn't hit.

After the first clash they both took a step eying each other carefully. With a quick dash forward the taller of the two closed the distance and attacked with a series of thrusts, but his opponent managed to block every one of them until he found an opening for his own counter attack.

At this point they moved so fast Alexis was barely able to follow their movements with her eyes, she only saw them moving back and forth and occasionally heard the sound of steel meeting steel. This continued for at least another minute until the shorter of the two students let out a painful groan.

"Halte!" Ms. de Montespan stepped between the two duellists raising one arm. She moved her arm in the direction of the taller student. "Touchée, très bien Lucius."

With a smirk the taller student put his steel rapier back into the cart and came back with a wooden one, he walked back to his partner giving Elisabeth a high five when Ms. de Montespan didn't watch.

"You know him?" asked Alexis.

"Yes, he's my brother." Answered Elisabeth while she shrugged with her shoulders.

After that first duel Ms. de Montespan showed them several exercises the students should practice with their partners. Some of them were easier so that the first years could do them without problems while other exercises were more difficult and only suited for more advanced students. Nevertheless, it was pretty exhausting and Alexis felt more sweaty and exhausted than after some regular physical education.

She was very happy to step into the shower after her fist Duelling Class was over, also it had given her an opportunity to get to know Elisabeth better. Alexis found the girl to be really cool and liked her a lot. Together they left the gym and walked back towards the main building of the Duel Academy.

"Oh no." whispered Elisabeth. When they came closer to the main entrance.

"Is something wrong?" asked Alexis a bit confused.

"Kind of, this boy in front of the entrance, he likes me a bit too much." Said Elisabeth with a small grimace.

"Oh." Said Alexis a bit surprised when she realized what Elisabeth meant.

In the meanwhile, the boy had already approached them. When she saw him walking Alexis already had a feeling that he was most likely a show off, his light brown hair was very short and his body looked very muscular.

At first, he completely ignored Alexis. "Hey Liz, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"First my name is Elisabeth and second I don't think I'll do something tomorrow apart from school stuff." She answered a bit annoyed.

"Common Elizabeth lets go to the dock tomorrow evening and let's have some fun." He said trying to sound sweet.

Elisabeth sighed. "I'm sorry Patrick, but I only date boys that are able to beat me in a duel."

Patrick smirked. "Is that an offer?"

Elisabeth smirked back. "No, that was a warning."

Patrick activated his Duel Disk. "Sorry but I insist."

Elisabeth pulled her Duel Disk out of her backpack. "That was a mistake."

"Duel!"

Elisabeth vs. Patrick

"Ladies first I guess." Proclaimed Elisabeth. "First, I activate Charge of the Light Brigade: I discard the three cards from my deck and add Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress to my hand. Next I set one monster face down and end my turn."

"Alright." Patrick drew his sixth card. "I also set on monster face down and in addition to that I set another two cards face down. Your turn now."

"Nice, I flip summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter, I discard three cards from my deck and destroy on of your backrow cards. Next, I tribute Ryko to summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel (Atk: 2300) and I activate her effect: I discard another four cards from my deck and destroy the remaining two cards on your field and now direct attack."

The angel fired a ray of light at Patrick. (Patrick LP: 1700)

"I end my turn." said Elisabeth with a smile.

Patrick gritted his teeth. "Fine I set another two cards and that's all I do for now."

Elisabeth raised an eyebrow "Well, if that is all I activate my spell card Heavy Storm and destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field."

"Shit." Yelled Patrick

Elisabeth shrugged her shoulders. "And so, it ends, direct attack."

The angel fired once more a ray of light at Patrick, ending the duel (Patrick LP: 0)

Winner Elisabeth.

Without any more words Elisabeth deactivated her Duel Disk and together with Alexis she walked back into the Duel Academy, leafing a baffled Patrick behind.

"You're a damn good duellist." Complimented Alexis her new friend.

"Thanks, I try to do my best."

Alexis was honestly impressed by those siblings they both seemed to be very good duellists in one way or another.

 **So, I hope you liked that chapter, as a quick site not the duel was simulated with Yu-Gi-Oh!5d's Reverse of Arcadia. That's why it was a bit short.**

 **Also, I'm still desperately looking for OCs (check author's note in chapter 1)**

 **As always pls R &R and I see you soon.**

 **sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

**After writing two chapters of this story I realized that I pushed this story in a direction I don't like I don't even know why. Also, the lack of feedback in any form disappoints me a bit. Because of that I decided to shorten this story a lot and end it within the next 3-4 chapters. Instead I will take the most important things from this story and carry them over into a sequel, which will be a more traditional Yu-Gi-Oh!GX fic and a semi-rewrite of Season 4. The SYOC is also closed for this story, but I still take OCs that are submitted for the sequel.**

 **Needed**

Alexis had quickly adapted into her new life at the alternate Duel Academy, after a few days she had managed to become on of the best in almost all subjects, except for fencing. But her classmates ensured her that she had some talent and wasn't bad at all. Sadly, this was one of the only social encounters she had with her classmates.

She was alone most of the time, because she was different. The way she talked was different from the other students, the way she moved was different from the other students, the way she thought was different from the other students, everything she did was different from the other students.

 _It's not just that everything looks like in the 19_ _th_ _century everybody lives and thinks like in the 19_ _th_ _century_. Which made it very difficult for her to adapt in the new social life she faced the only exception were Elisabeth and her brother Lucius.

Those two were the only persons she considered friends, at least Elisabeth was her friend, Lucius was a nice guy, but he was very quiet and barely said more than what was necessary. Sometimes he spoke less than Zane during his DA days. Although those were her friends she barely saw them in her free time they seemed to vanish after the classes. So, she spent most of her free time alone in her room or wandering around the island.

But the worst for her were the nights nearly every night she was haunted by nightmares that either confronted her with her time as follower of Sartorius or the time when she had been sent to the stars. And with every night they seemed to get worse and felt more real. She often woke up in the night crying, sweaty and her throat dry.

After a week the nightmares felt so real that she was able to retell them very detailed in her mind. Hoping that it would help she started to write them down in her free time. It was than when she realized something: At first her nightmares had been just flashbacks of the traumatic experiences she had made in her recent live, but in the last few days they had changed the things that happen in her nightmares started to differ from what has really happened.

 _She was wearing her shining white uniform and was walking around the school yard looking for Syrus. When she eventually had found him, she challenged him to a duel and beat him easily in under ten turns. The game ending attack of her "White Night Dragon" had knocked him prone, she used her duel disk to completely knock him out. She grabbed his unconscious body by the collar and dragged his body to the Slifer Red Dorm where she challenged Jaden for a duel to gain his key for the Satellite-weapon. But for him even more would be on the stake for every 100 Life Points he would lose she would break on bone in Syrus' body._

 _The Duel wasn't easy at all but her combination of "White night Dragon" and "White Vail" proofed to be superior and with every turn she was able use the metal bar she had brought with her, to break a bone in Syrus' body. Starting with his arms, his hands, his legs and his ribs. With the final attack of her "White Night Dragon" she destroyed his precious "Flame Wingman" and brought his Life points to zero. She laughed at him and with a triumphant smirk Alexis tightened her hand around the metal bar and pounded it on Syrus' head breaking his skull. The terrified screams of Jaden and his pathetic friends that had gathered on the outside of the Slifer Red Dorm made her victory even more delightful and all the sounds around her were swallowed by her frenetic laughter._

This was the point where she woke up and sat up on her bed with a loud gasp. This had been the most vivid nightmare so far and she was utterly shocked by the images in her head. Never before she had dreamt of something so cruel and violent. On this night she wasn't able to sleep again every time she closed her eyes the pictures of Syrus' body, beaten to death by her own hands, invaded her mind.

Alexis was extremely tiered the next day and barely managed to attend her classes in time. She found Elisabeth in the classroom and set down next to her with a small groan.

"Is everything alright?" asked the redhead concerned.

"It's nothing, I just haven't slept well." answered Alexis tiered.

"Alright." Said Elisabeth and shrugged.

Alexis really didn't want to talk about her nightmares and also the lack of sleep made her a bit gloomy and moody.

She somehow dragged herself through the day, but the later it became the more it was obvious that there was more going on than just her lack of sleep. Elisabeth had asked her a few more times if everything was alright, but Alexis refused to talk about her nightmares. When the last class was over she immediately went to her room, she really didn't want to sleep but she was no longer able to resist the urge of her body to sleep. As always it didn't take long until the nightmares entered her mind again.

But this time it was different, her nightmare wasn't just a twisted version of on of the past episodes of her life. This time her nightmare was compilation of encounters she had with Jaden during her time as member of the Society of Light or during the time Jaden had been the Supreme King and all the scenes she lived through in her mind, had in common the she was insulting or hurting him or that he was insulting or hurting her. Even if there was no physical violence in her nightmare this time she felt a pain in her heart that was worse than when she had dreamed that she had killed Syrus. Her nightmare ended with the picture of Jaden uniting with Yubel and the words he spoke: "I don't need you anymore!"

The words were so loud that she thought Jaden would be next to here and had spoken to her, but when she woke up she was alone and cold. Alexis needed about 15 min to realize that Jaden never had said this words to her, they hadn't talked since she had been sent to the stars, but yet it had felt so real and the pain she had felt from those words had been real.

Because of that dream she was hit by another realization, she was in this alternate world already for about three weeks and she was still alone, nobody of her old friends had come to save her not even Jaden or her brother.

But the decision from Jaden to help Jesse had been without hesitation, maybe the words in her nightmare were true. Jaden didn't need Alexis anymore.

Shocked and angry by her thoughts she didn't felt like she would fall asleep again, the classes would start in about two hours but she stood up nevertheless and walked into her small bathroom. Alexis took a quick shower and changed into her uniform, she still had plenty of time left and decided to distract herself a bit with rearranging the cards in her deck and thinking about new strategies. But eventually her thoughts always drifted back towards her nightmare, she angrily shoved her cards back into her deck box and left her room heading towards the lecture hall, inside the main building.

While she nearly had been to late yesterday, today she was the first at the lecture hall and sat down at her usual place. She didn't notice that someone had sat down next to her while she had put out her pencil case and a college block. It took her a few seconds before she realized that it was Elisabeth.

"You look worse than yesterday." Said Elisabeth without the need of a proper greeting.

"Thanks, I wish you a good morning too." Alexis answered sarcastic.

Elisabeth rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright but honestly you look really bad."

Alexis shrugged. "It wasn't a good night again."

Elisabeth looked concerned at her. "It's your nightmares, isn't it, they returned?"

Alexis' eyes widened. "What? How? What are you talking about?"

Elisabeth looked really concerned at Alexis. "I take that as a yes, come to my room after the classes, I will explain you everything."

Alexis was still shocked. "What will you explain? Why are you even caring about my sleep?"

At this moment bunch of students entered the lecture hall.

Elisabeth looked shortly at them. "It is really complicated and not easy to explain and this is definitely not the right place."

"Alright we'll talk about this later but I hope you have a good explanation because this is very creepy."

For the rest of the time they had to spent in lecture halls and the gym, for the PE class, they didn't talk about the theme anymore. But Alexis wasn't able to pay much attention to the classes for the rest of the day. All she could think about were various scenarios how Elisabeth could know something about her nightmares, but nothing she imagined sounded reasonable.

For her it felt like the hours passed much slower than usual and even during PE it felt like the time refused to pass. After one and a half hour that felt like an eternity PE was over and Alexis' school day also was over.

She hurried into the locker room and changed her clothes, Elisabeth had been quicker and was already she gave Alexis a wink and left the locker room. When Alexis eventually had changed into her uniform she left the gym and walked towards the girl's dorm, she had to calm herself down to not run the distance.

When she eventually entered the dorm, she noticed that the floors were empty and rushed up the stairs towards Elisabeth's room. She took three deep breaths when she reached the door and knocked.

"Alexis?" she heard Elisabeth's voice.

"Yes!" she barely managed to say.

"Come in, the door is open." Elisabeth said determined.

Alexis nervously fondled the doorknob for a few seconds until she eventually opened the door and stepped inside. When she entered she noticed that Elisabeth wasn't alone, her brother was also there, they both had a very serious expression on their face and didn't look her in the eyes. But most surprisingly they both were bending the knee in front of her.

 **Well this had been really hard to write, but I'm rather happy with it, especially with the cliff hanger. Also, this story is my priority number one right now but I guess I wont update again until the end of March.**

 **As always pls R &R and I see you soon.**

 **sayonara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here comes the next chapter, finally I'll reveal some important background information.**

 **Because of some feedback I got, I think I have to clarify something: I didn't interpret "being sent to the stars" as being killed, I imagined it more like something to what happened to those who lost to Amnael in the first season. Therefore, Alexis knows exactly what happened to Jaden and the others until the point at which Jaden used Super Polymerization on Yubel and himself.**

 **Note: I don't own the character Theresa Sarkowitz.**

 **Q.U.E.E.N**

Beholding the might  
In her dawn of grace  
In her beauty and light  
In her pride and glory  
Rushing torrent - time and space  
Elder lords - crack the soil  
Gone or dead - you've never been  
Kingdom come - hear the roar  
Climbing down to rule the earth

Hazel eyes - flawless skin

Angles tongue – slender hands

Honest heart – golden hair

Alexis closed the door and looked flustered at the kneeling Lucius and Elisabeth.

"Your Grace, we're really sorry for not speaking open to you earlier, but we had to be sure that you are who we thought you are." Said Lucius determined, to her confusion his voice now was deeper than the other occasions we she had spoken with him.

Alexis just shook her head, disbelieving. "What?"

"What he is trying to say is that we had been looking for you since a long time and when we saw you at the Entrance Exam, Lucius sensed a strong aura from you, therefore I needed to get to know you better. But now I am absolutely sure that you are the one we a seeking." Answered Elisabeth.

Alexis looked at the still kneeling siblings in front of her. "I still don't know what you are talking about."

"Damn it's worse than I expected." Muttered Lucius.

Elisabeth slowly stood up. "Your Grace you might want to take a seat, because what happens next could shock you."

Alexis thought this was all part of a stupid prank, but a look in Elisabeth's eyes made clear that she was dead serious about this. After a few moments of awkward silence Alexis eventually sat down on the bed.

Lucius who had stood up nodded and gave his sister an encouraging smile.

Elisabeth also nodded and then Alexis could see that Elisabeth's whole body was tensing up extremely. Suddenly her whole body started to change: she grew bigger, her hair became even longer, the red colour of her hair changed into a silver, almost white colour her uniform changed into dark blue robes with golden ornaments on it, a half circular headpiece matching the style of her robes appeared on her head and eventually a golden staff, with a sun symbol on its top appeared in her hands.

Alexis watched her with her eyes and mouth wide open, completely overwhelmed by what was happening in front of her. Just when she was about to say something she noticed that Lucius was also tensing up extremely.

Like his sister he grew bigger, even bigger than his sister nearly touching the ceiling with his head, also he became extremely muscular, his uniform vanished and was replaced by leathery blue/grey skin and scales, his head turned into the head of a demon, chains were loosely hanging on his body and golden bands of metal wrapped around his tights and upper arms on the bands were the same ornaments as on Elisabeth's robes.

Alexis was shocked and frightened, and had crawled back on the bed until her back had hit the wall. "What are you?" she asked with a shaky voice,

"You don't have to be afraid we're your guardians, your protectors." Said the woman who used to be Elisabeth with a gentle voice.

Alexis was still afraid by the creatures standing in front of her, but also, she somehow felt touched by the gentle voice.

"But who are you?" whispered Alexis.

The woman nodded. "My name is Northwemko and this is my husband Garlandolf, your assigned guardians."

"Wait, husband?" asked Alexis confused.

Northwemko nodded. "Yes, our identity as brother and sister is only made up to prevent uncomfortable questions, why we spend so much time together."

"But why are you my 'protectors and guardians? Why do I even need protectors?" asked Alexis regaining some of her confidence.

"Alexis you are the reincarnation of the Supreme Queen of Darkness and we were assigned by the father of your past life to protect you until you are married to the Supreme King and the marriage is uhm consumed." Answered the deep but comforting voice of Garlandolf.

"What? How? Am I like Jaden or what?" asked Alexis obviously confused.

"No, you are not like Jaden." Said Northwemko comforting. "you have the same powers he has, but you are still yourself."

"But why me and what does this all mean?" asked Alexis till a bit unsecure.

"I fear I could not answer all the questions you have, therefore our longest and most ally will come and tell you everything." Answered Northwemko very calm.

"What? There are more of you?" asked Alexis with raising concern.

"Don't worry your Grace, you are among friends nobody will be able to do you harm as long as we are standing here." Said Garlandolf with his deep but also friendly voice.

"I don't really know you, so I have no way to tell if you speak the truth or not." Said Alexis sceptical.

Northwemko had already opened her mouth to give Alexis a response, when they were interrupted by three gentle knocks on the door.

Northwemko stared very intensively at the door for a few seconds, before she relaxed with a sigh of relive. "Come in, the door is open."

With a smile another red-haired woman entered room, a woman Alexis already know, it was the headmistress of the Obelisk Blue girl dorm: Sia Sarkowitz.

She walked straight to Alexis and almost violently pulled her from the bed, just to catch her in a tight hug.

A very confused Alexis tried to free herself from the hug but quickly realized that Miss. Sarkowitz was much stronger than herself and was only released from the tight embrace when Miss. Sarkowitz brought a bit of distance between them. Miss. Sarkowitz rushed incredibly fast to the top of Alexis' head ruffled through her hair. "I'm so happy and excited to finally see you again, and even more to speak free to you."

Now that she wasn't held anymore by Miss. Sarkowitz Alexis awkwardly moved a bit away from the young woman, when she turned her head and looked at her proclaimed guardians they both had a visibly hard time hiding their amusement.

"Would you care to explain what is going on here?" asked Alexis a bit angry.

"Alright you want to get serious?" asked Miss. Sarkowitz still with a happy voice.

"That would be appreciated." Answered her Alexis.

Miss. Sarkowitz scratched her chin. "Alright where do I start? Right, at the beginning. You know thousands of years ago there was an ancient kingdom ruled by the Supreme King of Gentle Darkness. The title and also the powers were passed down from father to son, however once a new thread came to power the light of destruction. Not even the power of the Supreme King was big enough to defeat the Light of Destruction, therefore the passing Supreme King arranged marriage with the daughter of a neighbour kingdom, it was planned that she would become the Supreme Queen and together they would have been strong enough to defeat the Light of Destruction. But the forces of the Light of Destruction weren't stupid they attacked the coach in which the future Supreme Queen travelled before it could enter the realm of the Supreme King, the future Supreme queen was terribly injured but survived the attack thanks to her guardians Northwemko and Garlandolf."

"And what his this to do with me?" asked Alexis confused.

Miss. Sarkowitz continued. "After you had been brought to the castle of the Supreme King, comatose and badly injured, the Supreme King send his best healer, me, to nurse the future Supreme Queen back to perfect health. While the future Supreme Queen was bound to her sick-bed, her fiancé, the future Supreme King was constantly visiting her and fell in love with her. But the love the bloomed between those too, made his guardian Yubel very envious since she was madly in love with the future Supreme King. Unfortunately, the final and decisive attack of the Light of Destruction came before the marriage of the future Supreme King and his fiancée was consumed and therefore she never reached the status of a Supreme Queen. Eventually the Supreme King and his son both sacrificed themselves to stop the Light of Destruction, blinded by rage Yubel cursed the woman who should have become the Supreme Queen, to lose all her memories and the healer that had nursed the future Supreme Queen was cursed by Yubel to live forever as an immortal monster, a vampire. So far to the ancient past."

Alexis had listened closely and had understood everything so far. "Wait if you are the nurse, then you are a vampire." Said Alexis scared.

"Don't worry I'm harmless, I only need to drink blood once per month and I don't kill to drink. I steal a small amount of blood from the blood bank when I'm thirsty." Said Miss. Sarkowitz still with a much to happy voice for such a dire theme.

"Okay." Said Alexis semi relieved, "but can we go back to that whole future Supreme King, future Supreme Queen stuff, because I really want my answers."

Miss. Sarkowitz nodded. "Sure, sure. Now comes a huge time skip 17 years ago something very. very rare happened: Reincarnations of both the Supreme King and the Supreme Queen were born. Yubel now overtook her position as the supposed Supreme King's guardian again and made sure that no harm was inflicted to Jaden Yuki. But because of her obsessive behaviour Yubel overextended a lot and eventually was send into space as part of an experiment of Seto Kaiba, unfortunately Yubel was tainted with the Light of Destruction and became responsible for the recent events. And that is my part the rest is for Northwemko to explain."

"Thank you." Said Northwemko with a light bow, "like Yubel me and Garlandolf are true Duel Monster spirits and can't be destroyed that easily, knowing that Yubel banished us from our plane of existence in an unexpectant, sadly we don't have the power to travel through dimensions as we please, so this place became our more or less eternal prison. Therefore, we couldn't contact you when you were younger and you grew up without knowing what power lies inside you and the fact that you also got tainted by the Light of Destruction didn't make things easier."

Alexis buried her face in her hand taking in all the new information. "How do I get home?" she asked with a bit of desperation.

Sia sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, once you evoked the power of the Supreme Queen, you can easily leave this place."

Alexis looked flustered at her. "You are talking about this like it was just a process I have to learn."

Sia put up a cheerful smile. "Basically, it isn't different to that, basically is the key word here."

"Well, but I still have some questions." Said Alexis still not completely convinced by the words of those around her.

Sia gave her a bright smile. "Then spit them out you are save here, just ask all the questions you want."

"How did you end up here, you said you were cursed but you never said how you came into this dimension." Asked Alexis curious.

Sia sighed. "After I found out what happened to Northwemko and Garlandolf, I tried to find a way to bring the back into the dimension they belong to, but at this point Yubel had managed to get the help of someone very powerful and with his help she banished me also in this dimension."

"But why this dimension, I mean isn't it bit dangerous to send you all in the same dimension, because this is a bit too much for coincidences." Asked Alexis confused.

"Yubel has become very powerful, but not omnipotent and this dimension is one of the few were the Pharaoh has no power. Also…"

"Silence!" interrupted Garlandolf, "no one of us is allowed to talk about him, his secrets must be kept."

Realizing what she just had said Sia put her hand over mouth and nodded.

Alexis looked confused at both of them. "What has a pharaoh to do with all this stuff."

Northwemko sighed. "The Pharaoh, not a pharaoh, the Pharaoh without name is the most powerful sorcerer in the world of the Duel Monster spirits. But that is all that we know about him."

"Really?" asked Alexis sceptical.

"Yes." Answered Sia quick, "do you have more questions or do you want to find out how we can evoke your powers?"

Alexis looked deep into her eyes for a few seconds. "Just out of curiosity: Northwemko and Garlandolf are speaking to me like I'm real nobility, while you act like where are just old friends."

Sia shrugged. "It's simple they take this Supreme Queen stuff very seriously, but I do not. Because you are just the reincarnation of the Supreme Queen and not a queen in a political sense. But on the other hand, you have to see, being a reincarnation means you look exactly like the original woman who should have become the Supreme Queen. Or to make it short: they are just extremely old fashioned."

"Ok, one last question: More then once consuming of marriage was point here, is that still something necessary to make things work?" asked Alexis with a raised eyebrow.

Sia thought about it for a moment. "That is a question that is very complicated to answer, but I'll try. Easy things first: You don't need to consume marriage or do something similar to go back to your own world. But to reach your highest level of power you need Jaden Yuki; however, I don't know how close you have to be to him, I think no one knows you'll have to find out by yourself. Also, you should keep one thing in mind he needs you as much as you need him in order to reach the maximum level of power."

"Good to know, I think we can do now whatever we have to do that I can go home." Said Alexis slightly nervous.

Sia now looked more serious at her. "First you need a clear heart, free from any concerns and doubts. Second we need something that triggers an initial outburst of your Supreme Queen powers."

"And how do we accomplish this?" asked Alexis now becoming more sceptical again.

Sia straightened herself a bit. "Because of me being neither a human nor a Duel Monster spirit, but rather something in between I have some unique abilities, one of the is to sense if someone's heart is clear."

Without asking for anymore permission Sia pressed her right hand at the space between Alexis' breasts and her neck.

Alexis felt an incredible warmth spreading through her upper body, while Sia felt a piercing cold attacking her hand. After a few seconds she couldn't take it any longer a pulled her hand back and blew her warm air at her fingers.

"I don't know why but your heart is still tainted by the Light of Destruction." Said Sia surprised.

Northwemko looked at Alexis. "We felt that you were manipulated by the Light of Destruction some time ago and a few weeks later the superficial part of the Light of Destruction was gone again, what exactly had happened to you?"

Becoming annoyed that with every step she made things became more complicated Alexis told them everything that had happened, starting when she had been lured into the Society of Light, how her behaviour had changed and eventually how Jaden had freed her from the Light of Destruction again.

Sia sighed in relive. "Than things are not as bad as I thought they might be. For a normal person it doesn't matter who defeats the Light of Destruction that has taken control of them, but for you who wants to evoke the power of the Supreme Queen, you need to defeat the Light of Destruction by yourself."

"And how should I be able to do this, I don't feel like the Light of Destruction is in control of me." Asked Alexis with growing disbelieve.

"If Northwemko and I work together we should be able to extract the tainted part of you from your body." Explained Sai like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You want to do what?" asked Alexis completely shocked.

"That was a misleading use of words." Interrupted Northwemko, "the process isn't physical at all, it's more like something spiritual, no harm will come to your body at all."

"Just that I understand you correctly, you are going to extract the evil part of myself from me and then I have to defeat it?" asked Alexis with a sceptical voice.

"That's the gist of it." Said Sia encouraging.

Alexis sighed dejected. "Why are things never easy?"

 **And again, I end a chapter with a small cliff-hanger, I hope that a lot of things make more sense now. Originally, I had planned to make this chapter longer, but because of my time schedule I decided to split it in two parts so that I can publish something before march, speaking of march, the next chapter will be up at the end of march.**

 **A word to reviewers:**

 **1\. I'm grateful for every review.**

 **2\. I answer every review that is more than a handful of words.**

 **3\. I had/still have some difficulties with alerts from , so I probably don't notice if you review my story, normally I respond within a maximum of two days to reviews, if not alerts didn't work properly.**

 **4\. If you reviewed to this story and haven't gotten a response yet, or if you are going to review and don't get a response from me within two days, just PM me.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Note: The few verses at the beginning is my made-up Alexis-version of the song K.I.N.G by Satyricon.**

 **As always pls R &R and I see you soon **

**sayonara**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for the delay, but learning Physical Chemistry II was way harder than I expected. Since there weren't much reviews to the last chapter I assume I managed to establish some logic in my story and made it understandable. So, enjoy this chapter were finally some Duel Monster action is back.**

 **Rising**

Sia looked very serious at Alexis. "Are you sure that you are ready for this?"

"Sure, as I'll ever be." Answered Alexis confident.

Northwick nodded and stepped forward and looked at Alexis. "Come to me please."

Determined Alexis walked to Northwemko in the centre of the room.

"Alright and now stand still please." She said while something yellowish chalk-like appeared in Northwemko's hand.

"Sulphur to channel your power." Said Northwemko while she drew a decagram meticulously around Alexis; "Corundum to free the spirit." She said while she drew a circle with blue powder around the decagram; "Pyrope to protect those you love." She spoke while drawing a circle with red powder inside the decagram; "and finally Mercury the divine metal." A phial with a silver liquid appeared in Northwemko's hand and she poured a bit of it on Sia's hand.

Northwemko made several steps back until she was at the wall, Sia stepped forward and pressed her hand with mercury on it against Alexis' forehead. "Release!" she yelled and quickly stepped back.

At first Alexis was confused because nothing happened, but a few moments later she started to shake and her whole body was beginning to fill with warmth from the inside and the warmer she got the more she started to shake, her vision became blurry, the symbols Northwemko had drawn started to glow and a nasty smell entered her nose.

Alexis felt like she was torn apart and pain arose in her insides, she started to scream because of the pain, but suddenly when she thought that the pain was becoming to much it all stopped and returned to its normal state. She fell to the ground and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Finally, I'm freed from that pathetic shell." An ice-cold, familiar voice said.

Alexis looked up and her eyes widened in shock when she saw herself standing in front of her, but her mirror image looked like something that Alexis wanted to leave behind. The mirror image of her was dressed in a very familiar uniform od the Duel academy Alexis knew so well, but the uniform was plain white with no colour on it. But it wasn't just the clothes of the mirror image that frightened it were also the eyes, those eyes that were as ice cold, almost dead, as the voice of the mirror image.

"Who are you?" asked Alexis a bit scared.

"What a stupid question, I'm Alexis Rhodes, obviously, the true Alexis, the powerful Alexis." Answered the mirror image with its ice-cold voice.

"No way, I'm the real Alexis, I left you behind, you should be nothing but the past." Said Alexis now with more determination.

"Therefore, it has to end today." Said Sia while offering a rapier to Alexis.

"What?" asked Alexis surprised.

"You have to duel against your infected self, one will win, one will be gone forever." Answered Sia nonchalant.

Alexis shook her head and pushed the rapier away. "If we have to duel I'll use my cards." Said Alexis while she activated her Duel-Disk and looked challenging at her mirror image.

Her mirror image just shook its head. "that's fine for me, I don't care about the tool I'll use to end your pitiful existence." And a Duel-Disk that looked like it was made out of pure ice appeared on the arm of Alexis' evil twin.

"Duel!"

Alexis Rhodes vs. White Night Alexis

4000 - 4000

Alexi's evil twin drew her cards. "I'll go first. I activate the continuous spell card White Blizzard and summon Snow Fairy in attack mode (ATK: 1100)."

A faceless, female figure in a white and blue address appeared on the field and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"and that's the end of my turn."

Alexis nodded and drew her sixth card. "First, I summon my dear Blade Skater in attack mode (ATK: 1400) and use it directly against your monster, attack!"

A tall lady in a two-coloured purple and lavender whole-body suit, with edges on the arms and feet appeared. She immediately dashed towards Snow Fairy and with an elegant twist of her hips she cut through the icy monster with the edge on her foot.

White Night Alexis LP: 3700

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"and now the fun begins." said the evil Alexis while she drew a new card " I'll start my turn with activating White Night Fort and setting on card face down", a big castle made of ice appeared behind the evil Alexis and another card appeared face down "and then I continue with Icicle Sacrifice; I forgo one of my monster card zones and I exchange I can summon an Icicle Token on my side of the field (ATK: 0)."

A tall obelisk of ice appeared with the hint of a face on it.

"But now comes the best part, my Icicle token is treated as two tributes for a tribute summon. Brace yourself: Winter is coming, I tribute summon White Night Queen in attack mode (ATK: 2100) and I'll instantly use her effect to destroy one of your facedown cards, I think I'll choose the left one."

A faceless, female figure, with wavy white hair and a white cape appeared in front of evil Alexis, the monster raised its hands and gust of cold air shattered on of Alexis' face down cards, it was Polymerization.

"But the best has yet to come, White Night Queen attack her pathetic monster!" another gust of cold wind came that froze and shattered Blade Skater.

Alexis LP: 3300

"For now, I'm happy with what I accomplished and I end my turn." Said the evil Alexis with a smirk.

Alexis drew her next card. "This is not over yet, I summon Cyber Petite Angle, that allows me to add Machine Angle Ritual to my hand; and I'll use it right away: I sacrifice my Cyber Petite Angle and from my hand Etoile Cyber to Ritual Summon my Cyber Angle Idaten."

A female warrior in a lavender and black, with red mechanical hair appeared.

"Thanks to Idaten's effect I can add a Spell card from my Graveyard to my hand and I choose Machine Angle Ritual, but that's not all I use my Spell card Ritual Weapon to give Idaten a nice boost to her ATK-Points (ATK: 3100)."

An elegant crossbow like weapon appeared on Idaten's arm. "And now Idaten, attack!"

Idaten shoot an arrow from its newly gained weapon that hit White Night Queen in the chest and made her melt into a puddle.

Evil Alexis LP: 2700

"I set another card face down and I end my turn."

The evil Alexis gritted her teeth. "I'll crush you and the card I just drew is the beginning of your end, I activate Pot of Greed and draw two new cards. Now I activate a card you already know, a second copy of Icicle Sacrifice, I forgo another monster card zone in exchange for an Icicle Token (ATK: 0). And now I summon my ultimate weapon White Night Dragon (ATK: 3000), but that's not all I equip him with my beloved White Vail."

A huge Dragon of ice appeared that was surrounded by a white aura.

"And to get rid of your annoying Ritual Spells I activate my face down card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Snow Fairy (ATK: 1100)

"White Night Dragon attack! And don't forget thanks to White Vail all your Spell and Trap cards will be destroyed."

A storm of freezing cold air, hail and snow hit Alexis' face down cards: The Warrior Returning Alive and Fulfilment of the Contract; and also, her Equip spell card (Idaten ATK: 1600), a second blast from White Night Dragon hit Idaten and destroyed the monster.

Alexis LP: 1900

"Now Snow Fairy attack directly!"

The smaller ice monster raised its arms and shot two icicles at Alexis.

Alexis LP: 800

"It's your turn now and it will be the last turn you'll ever make."

Alexis drew her card with a smirk. "You're right, this is the last turn of this duel; I summon Cyber Gymnast (ATK: 800) and I activate its effect by discarding Cyber Prima, now I can destroy one of your monsters in attack position and I choose White Night Dragon."

Cyber Gymnast leaped towards White Night Dragon and kicked him in the head destroying the dragon.

"And now because of White Veil you lose Life Points equal to your Dragons attack points, which ends the duel."

Evil Alexis LP: 0

Winner Alexis Rhodes

The symbols Northwemko had drawn on the ground shifted underneath the evil Alexis and became three dimensional. The lines became colourful tentacles made out of pure energy, evil Alexis screamed in agony and pain when the tentacles wrapped around her body and dissolved together with her.

Alexis fell to her knees breathing heavily, she had never felt this exhausted after a single duel before, she felt like she would pass out any second. She took a few more, deep breaths and tried to stand up again but her legs were to weak.

Alexis felt two strong hands under her arms that pulled her up, she turned around and saw Sia. "Easy there Alexis, you won the duel, but you also just lost a part of yourself there."

"What do you mean I lost a part of myself?" asked Alexis confused.

"The seed of the Light of Destruction that was planted into your soul is like a cancerous tumour and like a tumour the Light of Destruction had to be removed, which happened with your victorious duel. Now to 'heal' you, you need to invoke the power of the Supreme Queen eventually." Answered Sia with her calm voice.

"You already told me that I have to invoke my powers, but how can I do that?" asked Alexis.

Sia shrugged with her shoulders. "That's the tricky part, because now it's all up to you and beyond my capabilities, but I thin Northwemko could give you some useful tips." With that said Sia stepped back closer to the door and Northwemko approached Alexis.

She gestured Alexis to sit down on the bed. "Relax; to invoke the power of the Supreme Queen you need to bring your heart, soul and mind into unison. In order to make that happen you need to dive into your mind and find out why you really want the powers of the Supreme Queen. Your motivation to become the Supreme Queen is the key to the power you seek."

"You know that this sounds like really cheap psychology?" asked Alexis sceptical.

Northwemko looked a bit sterner at her and poked with her index finger at Alexis' sternum. "Great power is in all of us, but only a few know the right way to access it and I just showed you one, so you have to make a decision now or everything we hade fought for was in vain."

Alexis looked into Northwemko's eyes before she swallowed the knot in her throat. "All right I'll do it." She closed her eyes and tried to dive into her mind.

Garlandolf who had been standing next to the only window in the room, as a silent sentinel suddenly stepped away from window, grabbed Sia by the arm and pulled her out of the room into the hallway.

Sia looked at him slightly offended. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"There's trouble ahead, I might need your help." He said with close to no emotion in his voice.

Sia rolled her eyes. "A few more details would be appreciated."

"I was constantly looking who entered and left the dorm and just when Alexis had won her duel Mute and Burk appeared and entered the dorm." Explained Garlandolf.

"Burk?" asked Sia.

"Yes Burk, like in Chief of the Campus Security R. Burk. I always suspected that Mute was nothing but a henchman of Yubel, but if Burk is also working for Yubel I need your help to stop them from what they are planning." Continued Garlandolf.

"It's not that I'm liking them, but those two are my colleagues, more or less; and I agree that those two act quite strange sometimes, but do you have any proof for your thesis?" asked Sia.

"Not yet, but I'm sure that this isn't a coincidence…"

"Miss Sarkowitz, Mr Mandrake, what a coincidence I was just looking for you." They were disrupted by the voice of Prof. Mute who had just came around a corner with Burk behind him.

Sia put a smile on her face that was as false as the smile on Mute's face. "Good day Mr Mute how can I help you."

"I'm looking for a student of yours Alexis Rhodes, I fear she is in trouble and needs help." He said calm.

"Oh no, that is not good, I'll take care of that immediately. I'm glad that you informed me Mr Mute." Answered Sia.

The fake smile on Mute's face started to fade a bit. "I really appreciate your engagement, but I fear the trouble Miss Rhodes is in needs the Campus Security to be involved." Elaborated Prof Mute while Burk stood behind him and just nodded.

Sia nodded. "That's very concerning, it's a tragedy that I don't know where she currently is."

Mute looked at Garlandolf, who had morphed back into his human form before he had entered the hallway. "I heard she became friends with your sister do you know were she is?"

Garlandolf shook his head. "No, sir."

"Don't worry I'll find her, I only need five minutes." Said Burk with low voice and tried to open the door behind Sia and Garlandolf.

Garlandolf pushed Burk's arm away. "Excuse me but this is my sisters room and I'll think she is taking a shower at the moment, it would be more than inappropriate if someone would enter right now."

At this moment all the false friendliness on Mute's face faded away. "Move away demon! This is your last chance."

 **It's finally done, we are about to reach the last chapter of this story, I hope you liked this one. If everything goes smoothly the last chapter will come in June.**

 **As always pls R &R and I see you soon**

 **sayonara**


End file.
